The invention relates to a sampler for melts, in particular for slags lying on a molten metal, the sampler having a single or multi-part body arranged in a support, an inlet and a sample chamber with two opposing chamber walls, wherein an inlet opening is arranged in one chamber wall.
Samplers of this type are known from German published patent application DE 100 49 253 A1. They are suitable in particular for the sampling of slags. Slags of this type contain, as a rule, gas bubbles. As a result, the samples taken, in many cases, become porous and brittle.